My Mistake
by AliceE.Silverstone
Summary: This is a little story I came up with a while back and have been meaning to post it but didn't think it was good enough w well i think it's ready. It's a recap that Alois is having while his soul is trapped in his ring after Claude kills Alois. I know there is one story posted on here but I assure you it's my old account okay I deleted my old Gmail & ff locked me out that account.


My Mistake

The morning light burst into my chamber, his shadow stretching across the large room reaching just the tip of my bed.

"Good morning Dana-Sama" His smooth monotone voice sounded through the room, the trickling of the morning's tea following.

He walked to my bed as I stretched; kneeling by my bedside he handed me the small tea cup, and began changing me for the day. Those ivory gloves he wore to hide our seal looked almost luminescent as they gracefully moved from one glistening pearl to the next, the honey pots that were his eyes locked on the task at hand.

His expression was the same as always, a monotone, not a single readable emotion leaked through those glass covered cold golden pools of ice. It felt like there was too much distance between us, so I tried to get his attention by placing the now empty china cup on his head. He simply grabbed it and positioned it on my bed side table. So I tried leaning back against my arms, giving him less access to the buttons. He didn't respond to that in the slightest, so I undid the first two buttons looking down to meet auburn eyes at last.

"Did I anger you Claude?" I asked mischievously.

My grin was wide and teasing, but he just pushed up his glasses and responded in the same monotone.

"No, not at all."

It was irritating! I want him to react to look at just me; to focus on my face. I sat there defeated, but then a plan entered my sinister mind and my devilish grin stretched across my face; and he looked up at me once more and I am glad I could gain even this small reaction as I say, "I want to bathe Claude."

He raised his eyebrow just a bit. "But you are not dirty Dana-sama, there is rea…"

His voice sounded sweet with slight shock, as my lips cut him off, my tongue lightly tapping his lips as we parted and at last I reached my objective. His eyes **finally** completely focused on me.

"Then make me dirty Claude." I whispered, "Now." that simple word alone turned desire into an order. Hearing his response...no his voice so close to me as he leaned in to meet my lips sent shiver down my spine. It was a simple phrase yet still my favorite that escaped his lips before we intertwined again.

"Yes, you're Highness."

He trailed his hand up my bare thighs lightly; I mewled when he reached my cock concealed only by the white button up shirt he began to do up. His hands stroked and touched me everywhere as his tongue lightly trailed down the length of my cock it was heavenly.

"C...Claude do more please I want more."

I held his hand to my mouth encircling his middle and index finger with my tongue and finally taking the digits in my mouth, lubricating them with my saliva. His eyes were ablaze with passion and desire beginning to glow a scarlet red.

"Does this arouse you Claude?" I teased releasing his fingers. "Judging by that bulge in your trousers I say it does." I chuckled kneading the bulge with my foot. I grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him to stand at my level. He stood in front of me as I undid the first buttons of his tailcoat jacket. I was rubbing the bulge excruciatingly slow, when I heard a low inhuman growl escape his throat. I couldn't hold back the small chuckle and wide grin that spread across my face.

"Well this is really no fair. I'm the one doing all the work here Claude." I mock pouted looking down; he just laid there, eyes burning with want, his hard cock already exposed.

"Well you're eager today." I chuckled again motioning him to come up on to the ridiculously large bed.

"Come to me Claude. I'll satisfy that inhuman hunger of yours." He came up the bed crawling after me as I evaded him among the sheets.

"Alois be a good child now." He said in a voice brimming with emotions I was ecstatic. In that instant of elation I was caught by him.

"Got you now Dana-sama." He grinned pushing me down on the bed holding my hands over my head.

I laid there smirking up at the unholy beast above me.

"Well what now Demon what will you do? Will you fuck me, torture me for making you act as a servant? Or are you going to eat me now?"

He chuckled at my inquisitions, and leaned in to me his hot breath at the crook of my neck.

"Why settle for only** one** of those wonderful suggestions?"

He came back to face me, his old expression had completely vanished. It seemed to be nothing but a distant dream now as I looked upon such a devilish grin and scarlet red eyes.

"I think use all three."

Claude snapped his fingers and the triplets appeared in an instant.

"Timber, Thompson tend to me, Cantebury, keep a hold of Dana-sama." His voice boomed with the order, and they simply nodded and obeyed.

Two of the demonic triplets got on their knees and began to lick in unison gaining a moan from my Claude as I lay there incapacitated thanks to Cantebury. I was made to watch longingly at the two brothers and Claude having fun without me.

"Claude...stop I want you not them!"

I yelled out only to be ignored by them all.

"Please I'll be a good child please let me play too."

At last he looked down smirking at me.

"If you insist I can't deny you, can I Dana-sama?"

He snapped again and the two triplets ceased from their licking and sucking, Cantebury finally released me as well. They began to move closer now pulling out three erect cocks in front of me, their eyes red and glowing as well.

"WH…WHAT!" I screamed when Thompson took the chance to thrust his hard manhood into my mouth.

"Suck it for me Dana-sama." He said, but I bit down instead.

He didn't falter at all I even think he enjoyed it.

"Well that was something I didn't expect from such a whore. How about you just suck it like the good boy you promised to be?" He retorted at my rebellious act.

Thompson's eyes were unbelievable, like he was a completely different person just like Claude. All of their eyes were glowing crimson, menacing over me. It was so fucking amazingly sexy, just their eyes almost made me wanna cum.

"Thompson please, I want more though. Do more to me too."I pleaded looking up at them all; Claude leaned over until our lips were just an inch away.

"Alois, we will make you see the gates of hell in ecstasy." He whispered into my ear making me shiver under him. He glared at Thompson giving some silent order.

All at once they began toying with me. Claude kissed me furiously, Timber sucked me off, Cantebury fingered my ass, and Thompson tweaked with my erect nipples licking my neck and stomach, toying with everything he could reach.

"Dana-sama's eyes are tearing up." Cantebury teased licking at the corners of my eyes. "He always looks cute when he cries."

"Dana-sama does this feel good?" Asked Timber rubbing and licking my slit.

"Uh...ahh YES IT DOES….agh! Give me more Cantebury put it in! No more fingers...Ohm…I want your cock."

Cantebury removed his fingers licking them seductively, his red eyes boring into me. He looked down at me as I continued to writher in pleasure. "Dana-sama I'm going to enter you now."

I nodded at him while Claude sucked at my collar bone. I couldn't look down thanks to Claude but I could feel his heat at my entrance sliding in easily thanks to his hard work.

"Ahh! It feels so…so good in me! Cantebury, move now."

He smiled at me and did as he was told.

"Dana-sama, have you ever had two cocks in you at once?"Claude whispered in my ear making my eyes open wide at the thought.

"N...no...I...I haven't." I responded between moans. Claude just smiled down at me planting another hard kiss on my now swollen lips. He pulled us apart a glimmering string of spit trailing us.

"How about we try that out with Cantebury and me today Dana-sama?" He smirked at me his eyes still glowing crimson.

"Cantebury stop for a second," Claude ordered the latter complied. "Now we can have real fun Alois."

All of a sudden he pushed his lips onto mine, holding me there forcefully as he thrust in me. I couldn't really scream thanks to Claude's insanely talented tongue, but God did it hurt. It was like I was being torn in half from the inside. I could feel them both in me rubbing my insides, twitching with excitement from the delicious friction.

"Fuck…This is amazing…ahmm!" Cantebury exclaimed thrusting forward hitting me in just the right spot making me see stars. "Claude this is fucking great!"

Claude began to move in unison with the other demon, both plunging into me as my body adjusted. Their cocks hitting the perfect spot over and over.

"Claude…I want…to cum ah...ah...ah ahg!" I couldn't hold back the scream of ecstasy that came from me as I exploded on my butlers.

"Dana-sama we aren't done yet." Claude grunted into my ear biting my neck, staining my creamy white skin with red lapping at my blood as it dripped. Cantebury dug his nails into my skin as well marking me all the more.

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourself, aren't you Cantebury." Thompson came up from behind him wrapping his arms around his brother's slim chest.I'd forgotten they were even there.

"While you leave your dear brother's to just to watch." Timber clung to Cantebury's neck licking at his collar bone.

"He...ah he's busy!" I responded for him as he continued to pump into me. "I f you really feel left out then fuck each other!" I could barely speak though the thought of the ecstasy lessening pushed out the words.

"Well…Dana-sama said fuck off!" Cantebury shocked me when he yelled at his own brothers. They looked shocked as well.

"Cantebury, don't let up or Dana-sama might punish us later." Claude finally spoke his voice was so beautiful, smooth like velvet, yet still husky and raspy with effort .

"Right…haha we have to make him see the gates of hell in ecstasy." The latter chuckled.

"Timber," Thompson called out to his brother. "I'm going to fuck you now." Thompson looked over to Timber who was naked, fingering his tight hole already.

"Then hurry up already Thompson." He smirked back moaning when Thompson entered him in one thrust.

"Eager brother of mine, alright I won't hold back then." Thompson moved at inhuman speed in and out of his brother. "How's that Timber."

Timber was lost for words, as was I. The demons at work in our bodies were fucking amazing. All we could do is scream our heads off in ecstasy.

"Holy fuck I can't…c...can't take it…a…any...more!" I yelled when I felt their cum burst into me sending me over the edge again, then suddenly everything turned into a blinding black. The vision turned red with flames and I really saw them, I really saw the gates of hell.

With that I fell over, panting while the other four got ready for work again. "Claude I want to bathe now." I said leaning up on one arm. The triplets had already gotten up and were buckling the last button of their trousers.

"Yes your highness." Claude responded already dressed at the foot of my bed.

They bowed leaving me in the room. 'What the fuck was that?' I inquired in my empty chamber. 'I think…I…I just had an orgy in my room, with demons.'

"Dana-sama, your bath awaits you." Claude came in kneeling at my bedside.

"Is it hot?" I asked getting a shot of pain when I tried to move from my spot.

"Yes, it's steaming just how Dana-sama likes it." He answered walking over to my bed; his voice had gone back to a monotone. "Allow me to assist you my Lord." He said, I guess he saw how it hurt to move at the moment. He picked me up like a princess carried me over to the bathroom and set me down slowly into the scolding water.

"Does Dana-sama wish for anything more?" His voice was still plain when he spoke again.

' Why does he change so drastically?' I thought."Go get me some tea Claude." I replied closing my eyes, letting the water take me and my thoughts as I lay there. "Any is fine I just want some tea, now go fetch it for me." I ordered not bothering to open my eyes.

"Right away my Lord… also Dana-sama." his voice sounded a bit different now, close to what it was in my room just moments ago. "I still am going to devour you to the end."

He was right next to my ear whispering. His hot breath tingled across my skin shocking my eyes open. "Clau…" I was cut off by my demons angelic lips. This kiss was hot, including his teeth and tongue He explored every part of my mouth, and it was so dominating.

"Dana-sama, I will desire you until the end." His voice a held husky tone, his eyes were a burning crimson as he starred into my crystal blue. "You are my Highness." He kissed my forehead and exited the room.

'What the fuck was that about?' I thought blushing madly sinking into the water a bit more. 'Was that the real Claude?' My feelings raced through my head, I didn't get him very well.

'I hate not knowing what people are thinking.' I thought, but now I wish I never knew what he was thinking on that fateful day with Ceil Phantomhive.

My demon, one who spoke of desiring me until the end, of devouring my soul passionately, my Highness. No longer desired me after one drop of his blood. He didn't think twice about killing me, as he did that wolf that full mooned night.

I was a fool to think his feelings for me were anything, but his hunger. I was such a fool to believe he wanted me. Such a fucking fool.


End file.
